Musical
by PennState101
Summary: Ash has decided to take a break in collecting badges and stuff. His mom sends him to a school in hoenn and surprisingly May's going there to. Ash realizes he has a great talent. Well it's a new twist of pokemon, hope you like it!Ash
1. Chapter 1

PokemonMusical

Here is a list of the songs that will be used (not all will be listed)

How did I fall in love with you- Backstreet boys

Because you live- Jesse McCartney

Protectingme - Aly & A.J.

I need you tonight-Backstreet boys

What I've been lookin for - originally from high school musical

There are a couple surpise songs

It's a new type of pokemon fanfic hope you like it.


	2. Ch2 The begining

Ch2 The beginning

"I'm so glad I took a break from training" Ash sighed to himself.

"Yeah, well I'm not." A brown haired girl said behind. Her name was Kristen. She was Ash's sister. She was around 12

and Ash was around 15.

"Well get used to it." Ash replied.

"Mom can't you just send him away." Kristen cried

"Actually, Ash I'm sending you to a school in hoenn." Delila said

"What!" Ash cried

"Yes!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Oh, Kristen your going too." Delila said

"What! You can't do this to me. That's just as bad as being here with him!" she cried.

"Oh well, better start packing. You leave tomorrow." she replied

Delila left the room ,but Kristen's mouth jopped in aww.

"I can't believe she's doing this to me as she started packing." Kristen said

"Well get over it because I have to go to." Ash replied

"That just makes it worse." she said

Once they all got there stuff packed they headed to the car ,so their mom can drop them off at ship they were going on to get to hoenn.


	3. Ch3 The cruise

Ch3 The Cruise

"Okay here we are." Delila said

"Yipee." Kristen said sarcastically

"Now remeber Ash take care of your sister and be nice."

"Okay, Okay." he replied

The two borded the ship and about an hour later they set sail.

"Okay Ash here are the rules you stay out of my room, don't touch my room, and stay away from me, got it good. Now leave."

"Fine." he replied

A few days past till they got to hoenn and once they got there Kristen was upset because the whole way she was pampered unmercifuly.

"What a cruise." Kristen said

"Yup." Ash replied

"What do you know, you were asleep the whole way." she replied "Anyway, where's the school."

"I think It'saround Lilycove." he replied

With that she screamed in joy.

"Why on earth did you do that." Ash asked

"Because Lilycove has **THE** best mall." she replied "I so don't regret this. Well, come on lets go." she said.

"Hold on we need to buy a car to drive around here." Ash said.

"How are you going to afford it." she asked.

"Well, unlike someone who spends their allowence on clothes I save mine and I have $100,000."

"No way!" she exclaimed

"Yes way." he replied

"Then I know just what car you should get." she said.

She grabbed the money and headed to the car store.

"Hey come back!" he cried

She got there and said "we'll take the red convertible viper."

"What!" he exclaimed

After hours of paper work they were in the car and ready to go.


	4. Ch4 The Meeting

Ch4 The meeting

"I can't believe you cost me $72,000 on that viper!" Ash screamed.

"Hey you needed to be cool, and I just helped you with the first part. Oh, and it came with free insurence." Kristen simply replied.

"Just get in." he said.

"RememberLilycove is north." she said in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Ash stop here so we can get snacks, after all it is a 5 hour drive."

"Fine." he replied

Kristen's POV

We went in and would you believe it. Ash's "friend" May was there.

"May?" Ash exclaimed

"Ash?" May exclaimed back

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm heading to the new training school at Lilycove." she replied

"Same here." Ash said "Oh, this is my sister Kristen."

_"Now he introduces me."_ I thought to myself

"Hi nice to meet you." she said

"Nice to meet you too." I replied back.

Now my job is to get them together. Don't they make such a cute couple. She just needs to pass my test.

"So May, what are your hobbies." I asked

"Well, I love too shop-"

"Enough said." I interrupted "Your on my good list."

Well, she past with three words. Love to shop.

Normal POV

"So, May how are you going up?" Ash asked.

"Bus." she replied

"Well you can ride with us." Ash said

"Really! Thanks! Max come on." May said.

"Max is here too?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Hi guys." Max said

"Hi." Ash replied.

"Well, come on, lets go guys." Kristen said impatiently.

"Wow! this is your car!" Max & May said at the same time.

"Yup." Ash & Kristen replied

"Where do we sit Ash?" asked Max

"Here." Ash replied as he unfolded two seats "May, you can sit in the front.

"Ok." she replied.

Then they headed to Lilycove.


	5. Ch5 Arrival

Ch5 Arrival

"We are finally here!" Kristen yelled

"I know, it has been a long ride." replied May

"Come on guys lets get a hotel room." Ash said

"We don't have enough money Ash." complained Kristen

"We, don't have to pay, it's provided by the school." Ash said.

"Oh."

"May do you want me to sign you in?" Ash asked.

"Sure, thanks." May said

"No prob." then he left to sign in ,but May was watching him the whole way.

Kristen noticed this and asked "You like him don't you?"

"Umm, well." May started

"He likes you."Kristen said "Just tell him, it's okay to tell the truth."

Ash came back and they all went up stairs to unpack.

* * *

This was a really shor chapter but the next one will be longer P.S Review and tell me who your favorite character is and some song suggestions would be nice make sure to tell me the artist  
-wildcats6 


	6. Ch6 First Day Of School

Ch6 First Day Of School

"Wake up you idiot, time for school!" shouted Kristen excitedly

"I'm awake." replied Ash tired, but a little excited.

Kristen was already dressed and ready to go. 20 minutes or so Ash was ready to.

"Come on Ash." Kristen yelled.

"I'm coming." he replied yawning.

They got in the viper and headed towards the school. they got there just in time.

"Good luck." Ash said

"I don't need any." she replied pushing her hair away from her face.

Ash headed to his homeroom to find May inthe same class. He took a seat next to her.

"Hey." Ash said

"Oh hi Ash." May replied

"Class, please be quiet now. Thank you. It is my plesure to say I'm your teacher for this year, my name is Mrs.Richardson.

I teach singing or you can say drama and literature. I hope we have alot of people addition. Addtion will be held today atfree period.

Any way your next class is about to begin, so get your stuff."

"Ummm. Singing contest." Ash muttered to himself

"Don't even think about it." said a girl behind him.

"I'm Kari and this is my brother Tia. We've won all the schools contest, so don't even think about try'in. Got it? Nice talking to ya."

With that she left. "Hey." said a boy behind him. "My name is Takuya and I think you need a freind."

" Thanks I'm Ash ketch'em."

"Ash Ketch'em, the Ash Ketch'em!" Takuya said in amazment

"Yeah, why?" Ash asked confused

"Dude, you have to sign up for team battling to represent the school!" Takuya said.

"I don't know." Ash said.

"I'm in it." Takuya said.

"I'll think about it." Ash replied.

"Ok, well, lets head to the lunch room." Takuya said.

After lunch it was free period.

"Say Ash I'm going to go to play some basket ball with the guys wanna come?" asked Takuya

"No I'm going to get everything organized." replied Ash

"Ok." Takuya said.

Once he was out of view he ran to the stage.


	7. Ch7 Additions

Ch 7 Because You Live

Ash ran as fast as he could to the additions. He got there and saw May there too.

"What are you doing here?" May asked.

"I would ask you the same question." Ash replied.

"Well, I'm here to addition." May said.

"Same." Ash replied.

"First up Kari Y." Mrs. Richardson said "Sing you song."

Kari went up with her brother, Tia.

"We're going to sing What I've Been Look'in for:

(Tia)

It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

(Together)

You were always there beside me

(Kari)

Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
(Together)  
But you were always there beside me  
(Kari)  
This feelings like no other  
(Together)  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you, so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
(Kari)  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
(Together)  
Don't have to say a word  
(Tia)  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
(Together)  
I'm loving having you around  
(Tia)  
This feelings like no other  
(Together)  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you, so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
DooDooDooDoo  
Do Do  
Woa-ah-ah-oh  
Song ends

"Fabulous!" Mrs. Richardson said "Next up May."

May went up.

"I'm going to sing protecting me." May said

"Just sing the chorus for times sake."Mrs. Richardsonsaid  
(May)  
Whenever, where everbaby  
You'll protect me no matter what  
You hold me tight, with all your might  
And you'll never let me go  
Protecting Me

"Bravo!" exclaimedRichardson "next Ash."

Ash went up on stage.

"I'm going to sing the chorus Because You live."  
(Ash)  
Because You live, and breath  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl,  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live I live.

Mrs. Richardson stood there in aw, so did every one else because he sang so well.

"Wow! it's a tie between Kari, Tia, May, & Ash! The tie breaker will be in two days. It will be in pairs, so May your paired  
with Ash and Kari your with Tia. Good luck picking a song."

"Ash you sing amazing." exclaimedMay

"I know!" Kristen said

"Were did you come from?" Ash asked.

"I was judging, and ther were alot of very interesting additions, but you were amazing." Kristen replied

"It's time for lunch. Come." kristen said.

* * *

Well how do you like it? Please review 


	8. Ch8 Lunch?

Ch8 Lunch?

"Come on Ash, Takuya is looking for you." Kristen said.

They went to the lunch room to find Takuya there.

"You went to the additions instead of battling with us?" Takuya screamed.

"Well, yeah." Ash replied.

Takuya took out a poke ball and said "Look, this is where you belong, this is your true calling, not singing just battling."

Then one of Ash's friends named Jim came and said "Takuya is right you know."(Ash meant Jim on the first day of school  
additions were on the second)

"What do you guys know." exclaimed Ash.

"Takuya, Ash has a point to." Jim said:

(Jim)  
You can bet there's nothing but net when I'm in a zone and on a role  
But I've got a confession my own secret obsession and it's making me lose control  
(Everyone)  
Everybody gather 'round  
(Jim spoken)  
If Ash can tell hi secret than I can tell mine.  
I bake.  
(Takuya spoken)  
What?  
(Jim spoken)  
It's cool if you try it  
(Everyone)  
No, No, No, nooooooooooo  
No, No, No  
stick to the stuff you know  
if you want to be cool follow one simple rule don't mess with the flow  
no, no. stick to the status quo.  
(Takuya spoken)  
everyone quit singing and confessing your not helping  
(Martha)  
look at me and what do you see, intelligence beyond compare  
but inside I am stirring, something strange is occuring  
it's a secret I need to share.  
(everyone)  
Open up dig way down deep.  
(Martha spoken)  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop, lock and jam and break  
(Takuya spoken)  
What! What can I do to make you people shut up!  
(Everyone)  
No, No, No, nooooooooooo  
No, No, No  
stick to the stuff you know  
if you want to be cool follow one simple rule don't mess with the flow  
no, no. stick to the status quo.  
(Kari)  
This is not what I want.  
This is not what I plan.  
And I just got to say.  
I do not understand.  
Something is really...  
(Takuya)  
Something's not right.  
(Kari)  
...really wrong  
(Takuya, Tai, & Kari)  
And we got to get things back were they belong  
We can do it!  
(Jim)  
Gotta bake!  
(Everyone)  
Stick to what you know  
(Takuya, Tai, & Kari)  
We can do it!  
(Martha)  
Hip hop hooray?  
(everyone)  
She has got to go  
(Takuya, Tai, & Kari)  
We can do it  
(everyone)  
keep your voice down low...  
not another peep No, not another word  
No, not another sound No!  
(Kari)  
Everybody quiet!  
(May spoken)  
Why is every body staring at you  
(Zoey spoken)  
Not me you.  
(May spoken)  
Because of the additions?  
(Zoey spoken)  
I guess  
(May spoken)  
I can't have people staring at me I really can't!  
(Everyone)  
No, No, No, nooooooooooo  
No, No, No  
stick to the stuff you know  
if you want to be cool follow one simple rule don't mess with the flow  
no, no. stick to the status quooooooooooo  
No, No, No, stick to the stuff you know  
if you want to be cool follow one simple rule don't mess with the flow  
no, no. stick to the status quo  
(Kristen)  
Isn't this supposed to be lunch?  
My gosh you people can be unpredictable!

Then everything went back to normal.

"How does your sister get everyone to shut up?" Takuya asked Ash.

"She's born with the gift of leadership." Ash replied.

"Ash, if you want to do this singing thing by all means do it." Takuya said.

"Takuya, you're a good friend." Ash said.

"I know." he replied.

May and Zoey then came.

Zoey then started "Ash you have a pokemon battle tournament on friday and May you have a contest on friday  
and singing contest is on thursday so it should work out."

Meanwhile, Kari & Tai were listening to there conversation.

"I have an idea!" Kari snapped

"Good. What is it?" asked Tai.

"Lets go to Mrs. Richardson." Kari replied.

They went to Mrs. Richardson's office.

"So your saying it will be more people will come if thecontest is on friday?" Mrs. Richardson asked.

"Yup." Kari replied.

"Well, I might consider it." said Mrs. Richardson. With that she left.

"Is that a yes." asked Tai.

Kari just gave Tai a smirk and he smiled back.


	9. Ch9 Schedule Change

Ch9 Schedule Change

Oh boy friday, pokemon contest, pokemon battle, singing contest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Kristen yelled

"What is it!" Takuya asked.

"The singing contest..." Ash was interrupted

"The same as the pokemon contest..." May was interrupted.

"And the same day as the pokemon battle." Ash finished.

"This is all Richardson's fault." Takuya said.

"No, it's all Kari and Tai. They changed it so you guys couldn't do it, but I have a plan." Kristen said with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, everyone knows the plan, right?" Kristen asked.

"Right." everyone replied.

"Zoey & May get started on those codes and lets do this."

Pokemon Battle field

"Ash Ketch'em from Lilycove university will face Tim Garcia from Slateport university begin." the announcer said.

"Time to end this match." Kristen muttered to herself.

She entered a code and suddenly the screen for the battle flickered and so did the lights.(It was in a dome)

"Everyone please make an ordily line to exit the dome because of the difficulty with the wires." the announcer said

"Go Ash!" Kristen said and with that Ash ran to the stage were the singing contest was held.

"May's turn." Kristen said turning to her computer. She entered a code and the same thing happened to her and she ran to the singing  
contest.

The tournaments were all held in fortree city so they had to hurry back to the school.

Meanwhile

* * *

"Kari and Tai you're up first." Mrs. Richardson said.(I'm only going to do the chorus.)

Together:  
Bop, bop, bop bop to the top  
Tai:  
Slip and slide and ride that rythm  
Both:  
Jump and hop, hop til we drop  
Kari:  
And start again...

* * *

Will Ash and May be able to make it? Stay tune,the last ch will probobly be up tomorrow! R&R 


	10. Ch10 Together

Ch10 Together

Ash and May made it to the school, but then Kari & Tai finished their song.

"Run you guys I'll catch up." Kristen said.

Ash and May ran to the theater as fast as they could.

* * *

"Very well done Kari & Tai. next is Ash & May." Mrs. Richardson called. "Well it sems like they're not here well-" 

"Wait!" Ash and May interruted.

"We're here and ready to sing." May said.

"Well, then sing." Mrs. Richardson said.

"What?" Kari yelled.

Then the whole theater became full as people from the pokemon contest & battle came in, and in the front row was Jim, Takuya, Zoey,  
and Kristen. Kristen gave Ash a thumbs up and stuck her tounge out at Kari.

"Ready?" Ash asked May.

"Ready." she replied

Ash:  
We're sourin', Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
May:  
If we're tryin', so we're breaking free  
Ash:  
You know the world can see us. in a way that's different then who we are.  
May:  
creating space between us 'til we're separate hearts.  
Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength, stength to beleive.  
Ash:  
We're breaking free  
May:  
We're soarin' (The hole theater started clapping)  
Ash:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.  
Ash:  
If we're tryin'  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Ash:  
Oh, we're breakin free  
May:  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
Ash:  
More than hope more than faith  
May:  
This is true this is fate and together  
Both:  
We see it coming  
Ash:  
More than you  
More than me  
May:  
Not a want but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breaking free  
May:  
soarin'  
Ash:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.  
Ash:  
If we're tryin'  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
May:  
breaking free  
We're runnin'  
Ash:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place to be all that we can be  
Ash:  
Now's the time  
May:  
So we're breaking free  
Ash:  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
May:  
Ohhhhh  
Both:  
You know the world can see us in a way that's different then who we are.

Once they finished the whole teater started clapping and sceaming.

"The winner is Ash and May, congragulations!" Mrs. Richardson

* * *

Kristen's POV 

Oh boy what a day, Ash won his battle, May won her contest, and they both the singing contest. Oh looks like they doing something.  
(They were still in the Dome from Ash's battle.)

Normal POV

Ash, Kristen & Takuya:  
Together, Together, Together everyone  
Together, Together, come on lets have some fun  
Together we're there for each other every time  
Together, Together come on lets do this right  
Ash:  
Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figuered out  
Jim & Takuya:  
Yeah, Yeah  
Ash:  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That what its all about  
May:  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong  
Kristen & Zoey:  
Make each other strong  
May:  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way.  
Together's were we belong  
Everyone:  
We'reall in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
we're all stars and we see that  
We're all in this together and it shows  
When we stand hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true.  
Everyone still:  
Together, Together, Together everyone  
Together, Together, come on lets have some fun  
Together we're there for each other every time  
Together, Together come on lets do this right  
Kristen:  
we're all here and speaking out with one voice  
We're going to rock the house.  
Ash & Takuya:  
Rock the house  
Kristen:  
The party's on now everybody make some noise come on  
Scream and shout  
Takuya and Zoey:  
We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all  
Everyone:  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
we're all stars and we see that  
We're all in this together and it shows  
When we stand hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true  
We're all in this together  
When we reach we can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see there's a chance  
That we have and we take it  
Kristen, Ash, May, Takuya, & Zoey:  
Wild cats sing along yeah you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house everybody say it now!  
Everyone:  
Wild cats everywhere wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it lets get to it time to show the world!  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
we're all stars and we see that  
We're all in this together and it shows  
When we stand hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true  
We're all in this together  
When we reach we can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see there's a chance  
That we have and we take it  
Wild cats everywhere wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it lets get to it come on everyone!

After the song finished Ash and May kissed.

"This was the best day of my life!" Kristen shouted.

* * *

The prize for winning the singing contest was to preform in a concert. Ash and May did and preformed the following: 

Ash did:  
Because you live  
How did I fall in love with you  
and Photograph  
Together they preformed:  
What I've been lookin' for  
and Breaking Free  
May did:  
Little voice in my head  
When there was you and me  
Protecting me

* * *

Don't you just love that part of the finaly:  
Wild cats everywhere wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it lets get to it time to show the world! 

Get it because my name is wildcats6. Yeah, it's not that funny well, hope you liked this fic.Ohandthanks to the producers of high school musical. They did all the songs not me. Kristen: Bye guys.  
(You can review who your favorite character is) - wildcats6


End file.
